


The Rabbit and the Fox

by Art_and_Chaos



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Attraction, F/M, Loki (Norse Mythology) - Freeform, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Original Female Character - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Surprise encounter, loki laufeyson - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_and_Chaos/pseuds/Art_and_Chaos
Summary: Reader is a young woman training herself to be a hunter and ranger when she comes across someone in the woods surrounding Midgard.





	The Rabbit and the Fox

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this up ages ago when I noticed there was a shortage of Norse Mythology Loki x reader material (a majority of the time it's Marvel Loki, which I haven't got beef with but it's still a little sad considering I love Norse Myth Loki a lot).  
> So this was pure self indulgence writing, but I thought, 'hey, maybe someone out there wants this kinda thing too' so here it is. Rating may change depending on where you guys want me to take this, I've kept the mature rating low for now because nothing really happens but there is a bit of sexual tension. 
> 
> Oh also, I wrote this with the idea that the time period was something like the 14th century or even earlier, so you ain't out there in proper hiking gear ur out there in the woods in furs and leathers.

You had never wandered this far into the woods surrounding Midgard before. It was bitter cold, the thin blanket of snow was soft yet crackling underneath your small leather-bound feet as you wandered. You pulled your soft fluffy furs around your shoulders as your eyes switched from the ground to the open wilderness you found yourself in, the trees were spaced but various in size of thin and thick. Your breath leaving your frosted pink lips in puffs of steam, you began to question yourself why you even thought this would be a fun idea. Even though you tried to push the feeling to the back of your mind; you were scared. The threat of a predator like a bear or wolf, or even a giant constantly fogged your mind at the edges. But if you wanted to be a hunter or ranger, you would have to learn how to deal with this.  
Suddenly you heard something other than yourself and you froze. A heavy footstep in the snow. Your eyes searched rapidly like a rabbit in fear. You couldn’t spot anything, but then again there were a lot of trees. After a short time of no other sounds you continued, but cautiously. Soon you could sense a presence, a tricky one, something that strangely left a lingering feeling of excitement in the pit of your stomach, you were not alone. Then it happened, a heavy sound behind you as- someone or something- moved very quickly out from behind a tree, grabbed you by the shoulders, spun you around and slammed your back into the tree. Frozen with shock you realized you were facing your attacker, whom leaned closer into you as their grip on your shoulders tightened. It was a tall young looking man, in similar fur clothing to your own, except his was just a bit more lavish and expensive looking in places. He was sharp faced with long red hair, and his lips, you noticed where scarred quite terribly. His bright green eyes burned as they searched your form, taking in your appearance.  
You made to grab for the knife at your belt, he noticed and a twisted smile curved its way onto his lips as his long fingered hand grasped your wrist. “No need for such hostility. You just took me by surprise.” His voice was velvety and smooth.  
Anger flared up in you for a small second, along with ashamed attraction. “I took you by surprise?”  
He chuckled softly. “So feisty for a little thing… and yes- you did. I haven’t seen a Midgardian in these woods for years… nor one so young and pretty.” He let go of you with a pouty smile.  
You were still quite shaken and baffled. “Wha- who are you?”  
He spun around and leaned quite comfortably next to you, against the tree you still had your back on. You flinched out of the way even though you found his presence quite charming. “I am known by many names, but you might know me by the name of Loki.” He rested a hand carelessly under his chin as if expecting praise or recognition.  
Your eyes widened. “Y-you’re a god aren’t you -like Thor and Odin?” He rolled his eyes. “Yes.” He sighed. “Just like Thor and Odin.” You picked up on the dripping sarcasm in his voice but couldn’t care less at this moment. You wracked your brains to remember the old tales of the gods and monsters. “You’re a giant…”  
His eyes, half lidded returned to yours, always like burning pits of green fire. “That is correct.”  
“… And a trickster…” You remembered suddenly. He smirked. “Also correct.”  
“I can’t believe it, I never thought I would meet you.” You breathed faintly.  
“Well it’s my pleasure.” He flashed you a charming grin that made your stomach flutter. Part of you wanted to stay in his company, but another part of you wanted to run. You knew his whole thing was deception and trickery… among other things like murder and adultery.  
“Well, it was nice to cross paths, but… I need to keep going.” You stated as you went to hurry on in your favored direction. You didn’t hear a word from him but you could hear him following you, sneakily and quietly. When you turned around he would be leaning on a tree not far behind you. You stood defiantly, scowling at him. “Stop following me.”  
He faked a look of hurt on his perfectly sculpted features. “Why not darling? You are so very interesting.”  
You frowned and hurried on, faster. The feeling of being a rabbit hunted by a fox grew on you as you continued to try and elude him. Running now through the thick snow underfoot your breath came out in puffs of steam, after covering a large amount of ground you slowed, looking back you couldn’t see him.  
You turned back to look ahead of you and he casually stepped out in front of you from behind another tree. “I’ve certainly not got anything better to do, and you look so very tired and cold my dear.” He stated with a specially crafted look of gentle concern.  
At that you sunk down to your knees in exhaustion, facing down at the snow, gasping for breath. You could feel him standing next to you. “Come now, I’ll make us a fire and then we can both eat? I’m ravenous.”  
Defeated and hungry you agreed. He led you to a small clearing with less snow and more dirt, no doubt from the large overhanging canopy of branches. You begrudgingly unrolled your bedroll and sat down, unpacking your supplies that you carried. Loki knelt down and watched you eagerly, and then more disappointingly when he saw the little amount of food you had.  
“I know you’re only one woman but surely this isn’t the only food you have?” he snapped.  
You narrowed your eyes at him. “I haven’t been able to hunt today, so yes, this is all I have.”  
He groaned. A sound that you scorned yourself for enjoying a little too much. “I was intending to make a joke earlier about how delicious you look, but now,” he paused taking a breath. “I’m seriously considering eating you at this lack of food.”  
“Ha.” You laughed nervously trying to ignore the first part of that sentence. “Don’t even think about it.” You chucked him a small piece of bread as your teeth tore into you own chunk. He sighed catching it easily.  
You watched him out of the corner of your eye, his scars stretching as his mouth opened for each bite, the sharp straight teeth he had.  
He then stood up and started building the fire as the light was fading, you watched with interest, using it as an excuse to study him; he was graceful, yet with a definitive swagger. He finally lit the fire with his hands, using a spell or some kind of personal glam of his.  
You couldn’t help but be impressed by that little show, you felt yourself rapidly falling for him, as you were sure, was his intention.  
“So what are you doing out here?” You questioned, lowering your hood and warming yourself by the fire.  
You felt his eyes roam you once more as he chuckled. “Wandering. I’ve taken to quite enjoy it. You meet all sorts of characters… How about yourself?”  
You sat up straighter and puffed out your chest. “I’m training myself to be a hunter and ranger, no one else in my village wanted to help me do it, so I'm learning by myself.”  
“What a brave little thing you are.” Loki commented with a grin.


End file.
